Raven's First Love
by princessofdisaster
Summary: A story of Raven's first love duh...lol. which may or may not be who you think it is! Raven's friend from Azarath comes to visit also and the pairings are RaeBB RobStar CY?


It was dark out and Raven was just finishing her meditation for the evening on the roof of Titans Tower, she was sitting on the edge of the giant "T" when she heard a voice she recognized.

"Hey Raven."

"Have a seat Beastboy… there something on your mind?"

"Yeah, thanks…"

"It's a beautiful night tonight, we have a full moon and all the stars are shining."

"Yeah… ummm Raven? There's something I wanted to tell you…"

"What is it Beastboy?"

"I wanted to tell you that I… I uh… what I want to tell you… umm… is that… ummm- he was blushing now.

"go ahead I'm listening"

He spoke barely above a whisper

" I wanted to tell you that I love you."

"I know…I've been wanting to tell you that I fell the same way about you." now raven was blushing.

"You knew? But how?" by now Beastboy was blushing furiously and hoped Raven wouldn't notice.

" Did you forget that along with my powers I have the ability to read minds? I don't do it all the time but I wanted to know how you felt about me before I told **_you_**." Now it was Raven who was blushing like crazy and hoping desperately that Beast Boy wouldn't notice.

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm"

Beastboy placed his hand on top of hers and looked at her, she smiled, and then he closed his eyes while she did and they both leaned in for a lover's first kiss…

And then…

"Raven wake up! There is someone here that beckons you!"

Starfire's scream was loud enough to make Raven fall out or her bed but not loud enough to wake up the other Titans. thank-you Starfire. groaned Raven as she got off the floor that was thankfully carpeted.

"Who is it Starfire!"

" I cannot say… you will not believe me, come down and see for yourself!…"

We've never gone this far in my dreams before and now that we almost did someone needs to see me. But… who and why this early in the morning? Whoever it is they must be important, otherwise Starfire would have told me… thought Raven to herself as she got dressed to meet her visitor.

Meanwhile…

"Are you Celeste?"

"yes"

"Really? **_the_** **_Celeste?_** The same Celeste who saved Raven from the mob at Azarath that was going to **_kill her? _**What are you doing here? Raven thought you were dead…"

"How do you know that? And how did you know my name?"

"Raven told me. She's going to be so delighted to see you! She told me about you when we had encountered a fiendish villain that switched our bodies. So in order to better understand each other and control each others power we bonded by speaking of our past and she told me about how you were friends growing up in Azarath. She told me that you wore a special black cape with black embroidery on it and that is how I knew your name. But do come in, it's nice to meet you!" said Starfire with a huge smile on her face and anime eyes the size of dinner plates.

Suddenly the air around them started to crackle and then a black figure descended from the ceiling and stopped directly in front of Celeste.

"Celeste?"

"Raven?"

"I thought you were…"

"dead? I know Starfire told me." At that moment Raven dropped her guard and hugged her, black tears streaming down her face stainig her cheeks. Starfire was touched at seeing her iron faced friend cry so freely.

"Friends, why don't you go up to Raven's room where you can talk in privacy?"

" Good idea Star, will you explain to the other Titans that I have a special visitor?"

" Of course, but for now I believe you have nothing to worry about since it is still very early in the morning and the rest of the team are still sleeping, never the less I will tell them to leave you alone, if you need me I will be in the kitchen making breakfast since it is my turn to do so today."

"Thanks Star."

In Raven's Room…………………..

"Celeste I'm so glad to see you alive and not in the valley of the dead! How did you survive? I looked for you there but never found a trace of you so I knew you were alive. The last time I saw you, you had pushed me through a portal and someone had run a spear through your stomach. I had nightmares for weeks."

" It was that bitch Kaori that speared me, Arella saw me get speared and froze time long enough to heal me and get me out of there before anyone found out I tried to save you. But someone did find out, Kaori, she planned to kill me but Arella knew I wasn't safe so she gave me directions to another planet… where I could lay low."

"Kaori was always a bitch. She was jealous of my power. I hope she rots in hell. I'll personally escort her," said Raven and with that both girls started to laugh, "Her and Rorik" thought Raven.

"Rorik?"

"Celeste! How could you?"

"Sorry it's a bad habit, who's Rorik anyway?"

"He was an evil dragon sorcerer that was trapped in a book. He tricked me into thinking that he was the good sorcerer Malchior so I'd let him out of the book he was trapped in," said Raven with a sad expression on her face, "He tricked me and I let him out of the book and when I realized he had tricked me it was too late but I trapped him back into the book with a powerful curse and locked away the book."

"I'm sorry Raven, I can tell he really hurt you."

"It's alright…"

"I had it bad for someone too you know, and he used me for my power. He was an asshole. But you learn to move on… Which reminds me," Celeste said with a mischievous look, "Is there anyone on the team that catches your eye?"

"NO! What makes you say that!"

"Well… don't get mad, I wasn't going to say anything but I got here a tad bit earlier and poked into a couple of minds and when I got to yours you were dreaming about BeastBoy…"

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"shhhh! I told you I wasn't going to say anything!"

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"Raven, watch your blood sugar!"

" I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I wont do it again! I promise! But if it makes you feel any better you weren't the only one dreaming about someone else on the team! Robin was dreaming about frenching Starfire and Starfire was dreaming about drinking a gallon of mustard with Robin!"

Ravens mood instantly changed but she was never really mad to begin with, she just wanted to scare Celeste into never poking around into her mind ever again for her own safety.And to Celeste's surprise Raven started to laugh and then a light bulb in the room exploded.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"YES IT WAS SOOOOO FUNNY I LOST CONCENTRATION LAUGHING!"

They both laughed and this time Celeste accidentally exploded another light bulb and they laughed even harder, so hard that more light bulbs exploded.

"Shhhh! We're going to wake up the city!"

"You started it!"

" Hey remember the time when we were in training unsupervised and you decapitated all the statues in the great hall all in one blow!"

"Me? I thought you did that!" more laughing.

And they both laughed at seeing each other trying to stop their own powers from exploding the very few remaining light bulbs in Ravens room.

"Hey we should both meditate before we lose any more control over our powers. Cyborg is going to be really pissed that we exploded the light bulbs in my room but he'll get over it. Where do you want to meditate? Here or outside?"

"Outside would be nice, that way we can catch the sunrise."

On that note the two friends materialized up to the roof and got into position for meditation…

"hey Raven?" said Celeste with one eye open, " you really do like BeastBoy don't you?"

"yeah…. but I can't tell him…"

"does Starfire know?"

"yeah… I told her not to tell either..."

"you have to tell him sometime…"

sigh-"I know but… he still loves someone else. He still holds her very dear to his heart even though she's been turned to stone…"

"who?"

"a girl named Terra…"

"oh… so you're giving him time?"

"yeah… it's been six months he seems to be alright but I don't want to take any chances… you wanna start?"

"Alright……………..Azarath…Metrion…..Zynthos…………Azarath…..Metrion….Zynthos………"

Meanwhile, Robin had already gotten up to help Starfire make breakfast, Cyborg was already working on the "T" ship and BeastBoy, as usual, was still sleeping… dreaming actually…

It was dark out and Raven was just finishing her meditation for the evening on the roof of Titans Tower, she was sitting on the edge of the giant "T" her purple shoulder length hair shining in the moonlight,her cape slowly moving in the breeze amking her look all the more mysterious. He approached her and said:

"Hey Raven."

"Have a seat Beastboy… there something on your mind?"

"Yeah, thanks…"

"It's a beautiful night tonight, we have a full moon and all the stars are shining."

"Yeah… ummm Raven? There's something I wanted to tell you…"

"What is it Beastboy?"

"I wanted to tell you that I… I uh… what I want to tell you… umm… is that… ummm- he was blushing now.

"go ahead I'm listening"

He spoke barely above a whisper

" I wanted to tell you that I love you."

"I know…I've been wanting to tell you that I fell the same way about you." now raven was blushing.

"You knew? But how?" by now Beastboy was blushing furiously and hoped Raven wouldn't notice.

" Did you forget that along with my powers I have the ability to read minds? I don't do it all the time but I wanted to know how you felt about me before I told **_you_**." Now it was Raven who was blushing like crazy and hoping desperately that Beast Boy wouldn't notice.

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm"

Beastboy placed his hand on top of hers and looked at her, she smiled, and then he closed his eyes while she did and they both leaned in for a lover's first kiss…

And then…

"BEASTBOY! YOU'RE TOFU EGGS AND PANCAKES ARE COMPLETE AND ARE GETTING COLD!"

"GAAAAAHHHHH!"

thank-you Starfire… her screams could wake the dead but it only made me fall off the bed, thought Beastboy as he got off the floor. I wish I could tell Raven how I feel about her. But would she think that I'm a jerk for loving someone else after Terra?

"no... she wouldn't think you were a jerk. She just thinks you're clumsy."

"gaaaahhhhhh! I'm hearing voices!"

"no you're not hearing voices… just a voice… hi I'm Raven's friend Celeste…"

"ummm okay… where are you?…"

" currently I'm on the roof finishing my meditation with Raven… which reminds me you might want to get to your breakfast before I do cuz I think I can eat as much tofu as you can…"

"ummm this is still a bit weird… but nobody can eat as much tofu as I can! By the way you wouldn't have happened to see my dream would you?"

"Actually I did… my powers are similar to Raven's with the exception that I specialize in the field of dreams."

"oh… well I'm going to breakfast you might want to tell Raven that her tea might get cold."

"Thanks Beastboy but I think me and Celeste might go out to breakfast…"

"gaaaaaah!"

"sorry we'll get out of your head now…"

If anyone in the towerhadstrained their ears hard enough towards the roof they would have heard uncontrollable laughter and a couple of shattering light bulbs...

Alright guys thanks for reading now would it be too much to ask if you reviewed? Hmmmm? Pleeeeeeeaaaasssseeee? I'm begging here! I'm on my KNEES HERE! (okay not really) But please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
